


Are You Ready for Me?

by softhaughts



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhaughts/pseuds/softhaughts
Summary: Delle is a major president of a corporation ready to merge with another business for profit purposes. She doesn’t make mistakes, but what happens when she sleeps with the head of the business her corporation is merging with? What happens when Delle falls for someone she shouldn’t and risks the integrity of the empire she built from nothing? How will she separate her work from her personal life?





	Are You Ready for Me?

     It was single’s night, that is what Delle should have known, but for some reason, it was the one thing that had slipped her mind. Now, she was sitting at the bar- neon lights strobing across her recently let down hair- taking shot after shot to drown out the sounds of awful flirting swirling around her. She hated singles night. The bar was the only place she could think in private, and singles night took that away from her.   
     It wasn’t enough that she was burdened with the stress of running a company she worked her ass off to build, but now, her favorite bar- the one place where she could escape- had to sporadically throw single nights without any inclination of doing so. Maybe she was just being dramatic, but she felt betrayed: as if the whole world was starting to turn against her. Or maybe it was just the shots talking...   
     Suddenly, a woman slipped into the seat next to Delle. Her hair was neatly poised into a braid which fell across her left shoulder. Her eyes were vibrant in the lights which contrasted with her darker skin. She was a sight Delle couldn’t help but stare at. The trashy, upbeat music seemed to disappear into the background. The only sound came from Delle’s beating heart. _Thump Thump. Thump Thump_. It was just the two of them: no more lights, no more music, no more people. They were alone in a crowded room; their souls reaching for each other.   
     The woman leaned forward and asked the bartender for a drink. Her voice was purple velvet: smooth, connected, articulate. Out of the corner of her eye, the woman saw Delle staring. She smiled, revealing a small crescent shaped dent in her cheek.   
     “Staring at strangers is always a way to make new friends,” the woman said turning her head to look at Delle.  
     Delle blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Sorry, I just didn’t expect...” Delle trailed off.   
     “I’m flattered,” the woman said. She paused, taking in all of Delle, before continuing, “Aneela.” She stuck out her hand for Delle to shake.   
     Delle took Aneela’s hand and smiled softly, “Delle,” she said.   
     The bartender slid Aneela her drink. Aneela took a sip and spoke, “So, Delle, what brought you here. You don’t look like a singles night type of girl.”  
     “How did you know?” Delle asked, lowering her chin to see into Aneela’s eyes.   
     “Just a feeling.” Aneela replied.   
     Aneela looked at Delle and smirked. She began tracing Delle’s fingers with a soft touch, making the hairs stand up on the back of Delle’s neck. Delle felt as if she could melt into Aneela. Perhaps, she already had.   
     “Kind of like I have a feeling that I’m going to take you home tonight.” Aneela said, continuing her thought.   
     Delle arched her eyebrow and licked her lips, “Oh, do you?”   
     Aneela removed her hand from Delle’s and took a sip of her drink.   
     “Of course, I could always be wrong,” Aneela looked at Delle over the top of her glass, waiting to see Delle’s reaction. It was a game she was playing, and Delle was happy to play along.   
     Delle smirked, “Maybe,” she paused and playfully played with the gem dangling from Aneela’s bracelet, “but I hope you’re right.”   
     “Hm, and what do I get in return, if I’m right?” Aneela asked.   
     “I’ll let you take me home,” Delle said, removing her hand from Aneela’s bracelet.   
     Aneela took a sip from her drink, never adverting her eyes from Delle’s.   
“Let me buy you a drink,” Aneela said.   
     “By all means.” Delle replied.   
     The night seemed to only get younger with each glance, each touch, each word. There was an immediate spark, they couldn’t ignore. Their beating hearts yearned for each other, desperately urging to get closer, closer, closer. Their souls intertwined with memories not yet made but promised. Their bodies wanted nothing more than a simple touch, a simple kiss, a simple tug. And as the night went on, temptation was no longer temptation but the reality of the moment. The moment they will never forget.  
     It was well past midnight and Delle knew it was time to leave, but Aneela’s presence was begging her to stay, as it did since the moment she walked in. Maybe they were both a little tipsy from the drinks, but they wanted each other, something they wouldn’t deny themselves.   
     “Well, Delle, it looks like it’s the end of the night,” Aneela said.   
     “And you still haven’t managed to take me home?” Delle asked, mockingly.   
     “Mm, perhaps,” Aneela said leaning closer to Delle, “or maybe that’s where I’m taking you _right_ now.”   
     Delle’s heart was pounding which was unusual. Delle was never nervous, especially not in front of women, but there was something different about the woman sitting in front of her. Whenever she looked at Aneela, it was like the stars parted with the sky and danced in her eyes. It was a feeling Delle never felt before. She wanted to stop everything and devour the taste of Aneela right there. She leaned in to fill the remaining space between them, but at the last second Aneela pulled away, teasing Delle.   
     “Oh, you’re going to have to do more than that,” Aneela said, pulling away from Delle.   
     Delle smirked, “Take me home, and I’ll show you what I can do.”   
     Aneela pulled Delle close and whispered in her ear, “I’m ready for you, but are you ready for me?”  
     Delle smiled and hopped off the bar stool, “I’ve been ready for you.”   
     Delle stretched out her hand for Aneela to take. Aneela smirked and took one last sip of her drink. She took Delle’s hand and stepped off of the school. She pressed her body against Delle and lifted Delle’s chin up with her finger. Cupping her face, Aneela leaned down and closed the distance between them. The kiss lingered but for not long enough.   
     Aneela pulled back from the kiss and licked her lips. Delle looked up to Aneela, and noticed the smudged lipstick on Aneela’s lips. She smiled.  
     “Come to my place, let me show you what I can do,” Aneela said wiping her lips from the smudged lipstick.   
     Delle nodded her head and grabbed Aneela’s hand, “Lead the way,” she begged.   
     Aneela kissed the top of Delle’s hand and led her out the door and down the sidewalk about two blocks until they stumbled upon Aneela’s apartment complex. Aneela pulled Delle into the building and led her to the elevator and waited for the elevator doors to open.   
     “It’s a shame I don’t live on the first floor,” Aneela said.   
     “Oh, is it?” Delle asked.   
     The elevator door pried open and Aneela pushed Delle into the box. Delle let out a soft gasp and stared Aneela in the eyes, completely ready to be ravished. Aneela pinned Delle against the wall and kissed her neck, leaving a trail of lipstick down the side of her neck.   
“It’s a _damn_ shame I’m not on the first floor...” Aneela whispered against Delle’s neck. She pulled back and stared at Delle, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, “Now, I have to wait to get you out of those clothes.”   
     Delle began unbuttoning her pants, “Who says you have to wait?” she asked.   
     Aneela stopped Delle from unbuttoning her pants and fixed Delle’s hands against the wall above her head. “I love the anticipation,” Aneela paused and kissed Delle, “and I love turning you on.”   
     Aneela tightened her grip on Delle’s wrists and Delle let out a quiet moan, “God, please never stop,” she urged through an exasperated breath.   
     The doors opened and Delle pushed Aneela out of the elevator and to the wall in front of them, “Lead me to your room,” she asked.   
     Aneela kissed Delle one last time and then took off down the hallway leaving Delle hot and flustered. Delle followed Aneela, not thinking about her eight A.M. meeting in a few hours. Aneela opened the door to her apartment and stood patiently waiting for Delle.   
     Delle saw Aneela and she felt weak in her knees. She didn’t understand how someone so beautiful could exist. Aneela motioned for Delle to enter with the swift movement of her index finger. Delle couldn’t wait to see what else her index finger could do... Delle walked inside and let the door slam shut behind her. And so, the night continued as soft, aggressive moans echoed throughout the empty apartment Aneela lived in.   
     Maybe singles night wasn’t the worst. 


End file.
